Lon'qu Vs The World
by J.R. Graham
Summary: Lon'qu is afraid of women, but he also finds them to be powerful gods able to control a man with her whim. Follow him as he tries to find the girl that was meant for him.


"Y-you have nice," my eyes were fixated on her chest. How would I be able to objectify a woman like this? Is this where it was all going to end? This went against everything I stood for, but it was either this or death.

"Lon'qu are you okay?"

"Y-yes… I j-just neede- wanted to say that… that," this was it, the fate of everyone in the restaurant depended on my decision. I could not let the Shepherds down.

"YOU HAVE NICE BREASTS!"

The room went dead silent. I reached down to my waist as my head pulsated sensing any sudden movement. My Killer Edge was deadly and would instantly kill anyone that dared come out the shadows.

"You can come out now, scum!" I unsheathed my blade, 'The Third Leg,' and braced myself for the flood of thugs.

But nothing happened. Static filled the air, the smell of freshly baked bread wafted the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you Lon'qu!"

"OUCH," within one swift movement she had stood up and hit me on the head with the hilt of her dagger.

"You better pay for this!" she nagged at me, "and I mean real money, for this meal, and for wasting my damn time!" she stormed out of the restaurant.

What had happened? Donnel. That damned hick had tricked me. He knew I hated 'dates,' with women and he told me that Frederick himself planned this. Apparently, this greedy redhead had the mafia on her heels. I knew this was all sketchy. Just what I needed another female to deal with. _Oh boy_.

I had taken a seat and drank the cool water that the server had recently refilled. She gave me a sympathetic smile that sent a shiver down my spine. I wonder what that ones planning. I tossed around the bread as the whole dilemma had caused it to cool.

I must admit I had enjoyed the rush of being with a female. It's kind of scary but at the same time the fact that she agreed to a date boggled my mind. I've had a rough past with women, and there were very few times I had any romantic relationships. I was 26 damned years and every damn women has messed with my emotions.

_A screech._

And I was sprinting out the door, dusting flying on the pavement, and my sword flickering in my hand pursuing the figures clothed in black. I was an extremely fast runner, even during my days in Chon'sin, I was the fastest in all of the myrmidon school. Children were raised to be avid sword-users. Parents would train their kids from birth in the way of the sword as Chon'sin had one of the greatest armies in the world. it was an army of skill not numbers, our swordsmen were skilled assassins that could end many soldiers lives with a single sword stroke.

The black-clothed figures ran like speedy dark clouds across dim lit alleyways, littered with street cats. I made sure to avoid them. The men were extremely nimble and whenever I'd get close they would use my momentum against me slowing themselves down barely dodging my precise strikes. Little did they know that their movement patterns were predictable, with a little bit of sidestepping, I jumped forward and slid my leg on the floor, throwing the leader of the pack off balance. Balance is of utmost importance for a swordsmen, it is not only a symbol of beauty and harmony, but essential for the fast movement of the sword.

"AGH!"

"Lon'qu!"

There were 4 shadows, one on the floor and three standing with blades erect and ready to slice me into ham. It was a standoff whoever made the first movement was the victor, but they had the hard advantage. I thought of how I would approach the situation. One thing myrmidons are taught is to compress thoughts to the point where within a second I can plan out a whole battle plan. This was especially useful in situations as the one I was in, but these shadows were no slouches.

With one step forward, I caused them to go in a chaotic sprawl attempting to maim me. _Perfect. _With one whip of my sword I sliced through the 3 bodies, no blood was evident. Nor body. The shadow that had fallen was gone as well. Black garments pooled on the floor as I reached my hand forward to help Anna up. She looked relatively unharmed.

"You have… freckles?" I asked puzzled.

"Oh… yes, I do," she blushed.

Her head looked beautiful from the sun that had begun to show through the overhead of the alley. She stared at me her lips curling, and her finger on her chin. As if I were a slug, moved closer trying not to be obvious. Once I was only an inch away, she closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

_sniff sniff_

She opened her eyes.

"What the hell?"

"Did you order the french fries?" I asked.


End file.
